tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elder Effect
, also known as The Elder Effect, is the common name used for the unseen energy that flows through the universe. There have been many theories and speculations as to where the energy comes from and as to what its intended purpose is. Many sources claim however that the energy predates the very existence of the universe itself, possibly as some sort of energy that binds and holds the universe together and was presumably put there by the Aedra, the Creator Gods. Even the Altmer calls Elder Effect for ithriál, meaning "breath of the Gods". Description The Elder Effect, shortened has been described as an energy enhancer in the form of a biological surge through the body of whatever living being that comes into contact with it. Races has been proved to react to the energy differently with varied results. Although normally unseen, it can manifest itself in physical form depending on the massive flow of an Elder Effect current. Some areas in the universe are more affected than others, making the energy visual and potentially more powerful and dangerous, as it would not have been otherwise in areas where it is present, but remains unseen. It has the form of a blue, flowing, ever-changing mist, reflecting its surroundings like a mirror. The Altmer were the first to learn of how to use and harness the energy, seeing as they were born with a unique biological bond to the energy, which made their entire survival and way of living dependent on the use of Elder Effect. The Altmer regard their bond with Elder Effect as something sacred and something that should not be exploited by the use of technology. All the other races have proved to be unable to physically use Elder Effect without the aid of technology capable of harnessing the energy for them. Humans or Men for example, with the exception of Bretons, cannot extract or use Elder Effect without the aid of technology. Though Altmer and Bretons are born with the natural aptitude to harness and use Elder Effect, unlike the other races who has to rely on implants and augmentations in order to use it, there are some inconsistencies found throughout the universe. It does happen occasionally that an individual of any race can be born with the ability to use Elder Effect naturally, however these exceptions are very rare. These individuals are highly sought after by the Blades to join their ranks, since they believe that naturally gifted Elder Effect users have been chosen by fate to fight for the greater good. Usage The Elder Effect, often abbreviated as "EE" in scientific terms, is used for many things in the universe as its constant flow offers seemingly unlimited possibilities. It primarily serves as a power source for engines, construction, shields, ships and other machines. But it can also be used in warfare, replacing ammunition in weapons redesigned to utilize the energy as concentrated projectiles. But the main reason for why the Elder Effect is so highly valued is because of its reality-changing abilities. Elder Effect directly affects the very life force of the user. Coursing through the mind and body, whether the user is aware of it or not. A well-experienced user can utilize the energy in ways that defy space, time and the physical reality; honing the flow so that they can create matter from nothingness, simply just by concentrating their thoughts into creating concrete objects from an otherwise abstract reality. In simplicity one could say that Elder Effect is used to make "dreams" come true, since the energy is triggered by mind-control. While some have called it a powerful force of nature there are those who insist that Elder Effect is magic for all the races left behind by the Aedra, the mythical creators of the Aurbis. But the use of Elder Effect can also prove to be both potentially dangerous and in a worst case scenario lethal to the user as well as his or her surroundings. The reason for this is since Elder Effect affects the life force of the user, merging them as one; as the user continues to make use of Elder Effect, depleting the amount absorbed by the body, it will eventually compensate by draining the user of their own energy, rendering them weakened and tired after using too much. It is therefore vital for a user Elder Effect to rest or eat a lot before putting the energy to use. It is also possible for multiple Elder Effect users to create a "link" between them, creating a powerful Elder Effect current which allows the users to perform great use of Elder Effect, at little to no cost of their own fatigue and energy. Elder Effect users are highly sought after to serve as healers, specialists, or even living siege weapons in military operations throughout the universe, where they can manifest destructive forces upon their foes or heal wounds for their allies. In areas where the Elder Effect flows strong it also has the possibility of "boosting" the capabilities of the user's will or quickly restoring an already spent energy flow. However, it is also dangerous, since too much Elder Effect for a user who has not spent his or her energy source, may cause an "overcharge" and cause the user to suffer from hallucinations, headache, comatosis, or possibly even death. Implants and Augmentations Thanks to the effort of the Breton race at the Adamantine Tower and the hard-working minds of Adamantine Augmentations, all the known races of the Mundus Galaxy are able to harness and use Elder Effect via the use of implants. Clinics for implant procedure have been made available all over the Mundus Galaxy. Before applying to have an implant installed or improved, the client must produce health records as well as papers from their local law enforcement to ensure that they have a clean record of offenses. Of course, there exists clinics who would willingly turn a blind eye to such things, but their methods of installation of the implants, as well as the quality of their technology, is dubious and outdated at best. The installation process is quick and painless, but described as uncomfortable, and the client will more often than not suffer from headaches and loss of sleep for one to three days. The process involves installing a conduit, inserted at the base of the skull, just above the cervical vertebrae, connecting the brain to the rest of the body. As well as outputs or "sockets", installed underneath the skin in either one or both palms of the client's hands, just above the wrists.Category:Elder Effect Category:Powers and Abilities